Mine
by HelikaAkileh
Summary: Oneshot, canon. Tired of Kagome neglecting him, Inuyasha ponders how no one seems to understand that she belongs to him. All he wants is some time alone with her, for crying out loud. InuyashaxKagome. Set mid-story. Rated for language.


Hey everyone, long time no write. Not much to say other than, it feels nice to write a little... and a warning that the majority of this was written late at night while I was nearly ready to crash in exhaustion. (Maybe that's why Kagome's so tired in the story, heh.) Hope you enjoy, it's kinda fluffy. Oh, and the idea is really basic and it's been used many time, I'm sure.

Disclaimer: it's FANfiction, from one of the biggest FANS ever.

**Mine**

No one seemed to understand the concept of _mine_, Inuyasha thought acidly. _My _sword (aimed mostly at his brother), _my_ food (that damn little kitsune runt), _my_ battle (meant for anyone who tried to get in the way), and _my_ fucking wench (everyone).

Why didn't anyone _get_ it? Much less the stupid girl herself. He thought of her with a scowl and glared into space absently. '_Mine, mine, mine!'_ Why did _everyone_ else think she was supposed to be shared?

Oh right, because she was always putting herself out there, the bitch...

Something that might have come out as a sigh instead came out as a grumpy huff of sorts.

He thought of one particular person who constantly tried to take his miko away. '_Wimpy wolf_.' Of all the people that just did _not_ get the picture, it was him. Or rather, maybe Kouga understood very well that Kagome was his, that's why he was always trying to fucking steal her away!

But he wasn't the first one to try and nab her. No that was Shippo, that little brat. From the second she saw him, her attention was stolen, at best it was divided rather unevenly. He was just _so cute_. Never mind he tried to make off with their Shikon no kakera. He only really stole her attention though, so he could put up with that annoyance better than when the wolf prince up and tries to actually snatch her away completely.

What made it so much worse was how those two youkai could just show her affection out in the open, like it was no big deal. It was so easy, wasn't it? 'Come away with me Kagome!' 'Oh I love you so much, Kagome!' Of _course_ they loved Kagome. Big deal. Everyone loved Kagome.

Who was next? Ah, the monk. Now _he_ had tried to whisk the girl away for sure, calling her a nice bonus that came along with the Shikon shards. A low growl erupted as he reminisced his first impression of Miroku. Inuyasha had to remind himself time and time again that the monk now had eyes for the taijiya only. Well, he still had wandering eyes, but they had made a rather silent pact that Miroku had two options. Eyes and hands off Kagome, or no eyes and hands at all. At least out of everyone, he understood that Kagome belonged to him-- just like the slayer belonged to the monk himself.

Speaking of her, Inuyasha had mixed feelings when it came to Sango. He liked her fine, but she was guilty too! Indulging the girl by taking her to the springs at every opportunity, and stealing her away for "woman things." It was really unfair too! Okay, okay so he didn't want to actually be involved in all the girly things, but still. Sango got her all to herself just about whenever she wanted and they always went far away to make sure they were out of earshot. Still in smelling range, which he was thankful for. Did not mean it annoyed him any less.

Who else? Pretty much everyone else, he thought dully.

Wherever and _whenever _she went, people vied for her attention. When they were back at Keade's village everyone there sought after her. She was the doctor, the advisor, the strange girl from the future that became a sort of saint. They were always after her for advice, or someone was injured, Keade wanted her to do this, train her for that, kids wanted to play. It was endless! Then she went to her era where he thought maybe she'd get some alone time. No. Her family was there, brother always pestering her for stories, the mother was kind enough to leave her alone but she'd get her time with her once she calmed down, then the grandfather was so proud of her being a miko that he'd shove stories down her throat. Then there were her three chatty friends. Just more people who didn't get it. Those three girls, and that one _very_ annoying boy...

Oh and that school place she seemed to hate so much! If it wasn't _people_ that she was pouring her attention into, it was school! Or something related to school. A project, a test, an essay. All those stupid books! She didn't even _like_ studying, but she did it anyways! Never giving him more than a glare that read 'leave-me-alone-or-else.' Shit, she was scary sometimes... and no battle aura made his hairs stand up more than the intense energy of frustration, concentration, and annoyance that flowed from her. You would think she was casting a spell... he shuddered.

All these things, all these people. No time for him!

She was everything! She did everything! Can't a guy catch a break and be alone with his damn woman?!

No, because she shared herself with everyone without a second thought. Always giving her time away, even if she wanted a break. The only times she could get to herself were rare. She couldn't well wander off alone in Sengoku Jidai, too dangerous...

She'd get maybe twenty minutes at home in her bath, or when she was asleep (though that didn't really count). Then she'd go back to everything that demanded something or another from her. He figured he might as well ask too, but every time _he_ wanted her, he'd get yelled at, or sat. How unfair!

Shippou asked for someone to play with-- she'd do it! Sango found a hot spring-- off they went! Miroku wanted to ask her something about whatever-- sure thing! Every single time, she'd go with them without hesitating whatsoever.

All he wanted to do was _be_ with her, but no! No time for him! _Argh_!

Inuyasha realized that his foot was twitching incessantly. It was a habit that came when he was pissed off and had nothing better to do. At the moment he was sitting on a tree, leaning against the bark, mulling over these thoughts in frustration.

It had been another day of Kagome doing this or that. He _thought_ he could get a some time alone with her since, you know, everyone had been stocking up at the village they had stayed at before they set off for traveling. Sango was gathering her own supplies, sharpening all her gadgets. Miroku was... parting with the women of the village and scamming some people out of their money with his charms. Shippou had made some friends and decided to play with them before they left. Kirara was never one to worry about. She just sat by Sango and sunbathed.

They sat there together outside of the hut. Warm air breezing through carelessly. He thought it would be nice to sit there with her comfortably, but no. She was hunched over a book without giving him so much as a passing glance. The nerve!

And since they were only traveling a short distance, they went walking. Meaning, no riding on his back today. He couldn't even get that?!

So once they set up camp, Kagome had hit the books again and he sat in a tree sulking.

He'd been like that all evening so far, and now it was rather late. Kagome sat by the fire, still studying, but shifting uncomfortably. It wasn't exactly _that_ cold, so she must have been roasting. Since the sun had gone down though, she didn't have any other source of light.

His ear twitched when he heard her stretch her back, and reposition herself.

_'Really'_, he thought softly albeit still irked, '_she ought to relax.'_

She took on too many tasks, too many roles. If she wasn't a miko, she was a student. She was never just Kagome.

Why did everything think they had the right to her? She was _his_, really. She was his since the first time he saved her. What's more, when he promised to protect her.

And he was hers too... it wasn't like it only went one way. He belonged to her as soon as she had released him from Goshinboku. The arrow had marked his life as Kikyou's, and Kagome took it away. He was hers. Simple as that.

So there were still some... kinks. He still owed something his previous love. Previous, as in before; as in not anymore. He would save her when she was in distress, go to her when she called. It was mostly from guilt, but also out of love. Yes, he'd "_love"_ her in a certain way that was much different than how he loved Kagome. _His_ Kagome.

They belonged to each other. She even said something like it when she promised to stay by him.

But then she would just give herself away to others.

To Shippou, she was a mother. Since they met, she protected him and loved him unconditionally. (At first he was amazed that she would so easily trust a demon, though Shippou looked harmless. He figured that was the reason she was able to like him so much, because the kit was just soooo adorable. But no, she treated everyone with kindness. It really didn't matter what they looked like, or whether they were human or not. Her love was unconditional.)

To Miroku, well Inuyasha could sum up their relationship as... siblings, loosely. He looked after her as if she was his little sister, and didn't cross any boundaries-- or else he would face the consequences aforementioned... Sango and her were like sisters and had a special bond ever since Kagome comforted the slayer when they first met.

Everyone had their reasons for thinking that Kagome was theirs. They all had a certain bond with her in some way or another. It was different with Inuyasha though. She couldn't be just his jewel shard detector, or his friend, or his best friend even, and she could _just_ be his intended, his lover, or his mate. Kagome was _everything._

So he was nothing without her.

That's why he was always pissed off when she left for her other time. He didn't really like being too far from her either. What he wanted most though, was to know she felt the same, that she wanted to be with him too. It was hard to tell when her time was so divided.

He wouldn't admit that he _loved_ when all her attention was on him. He preferred it when he wasn't in pain though. It was always a conflict. He wanted to spend time with her, he didn't want her treating him like a child. He longed for her care and attention, he didn't want anyone to see how weak she made him.

It was quiet times that he liked to spend with her. Those were rare and fleeting, always. He was always interrupted.

Another sigh broke forth from his girl, and he looked at her. He saw and heard as she closed her book. A little groan made its way to his sensitive ears, which perked up. Now that she was finally sick of studying, she would go to sleep.

He continued to watch as she looked around to her sleeping companions. Then she got up to stretch her back, only slumping slightly in exhaustion. Now she would kick off her shoes, walk over to her sleeping bag, and leave him for the dream world...

But she didn't. Once she stopped by her bag to pet the kitsune on the head, she walked over... to him.

It was dark enough that she wouldn't really be able to see him from that far down, but he snapped his head away paranoid that she would catch him staring at her.

She opened her mouth to call him quietly, but she didn't get the chance.

"It's late. Go to sleep."

She frowned and looked up at him. The moonlight was weak and she could only make him out as a dark blob.

"What are you waiting for wench? I told you to rest." Much as he longed for her to be with him, it was late. He wouldn't exactly be able to get her out of his mind if she insisted like this.

Unfortunately for him, she stood there waiting.

Sighing, he leaped down almost silently.

"What?" he asked impatiently.

She gave him a very mild glare, only enough to mean that she didn't like his gruff manner. "Take me with you," she demanded. Pushy.

"No."

"Inuyasha..." her eyes went from being irked, to pleading. "Come on..."

Now _he_ was the one who kept sighing. Wordlessly, he grabbed her by the waist and shot up back to the branch. It was thick enough for the both of them. He sat closer to the trunk and scooted her over a few inches away. Distance. He always had to put distance between himself and the girl. He didn't like how much he wanted to hold her. It'd only be worse if they were touching.

She frowned. "I'm tired so..."

"I told you to sleep."

Her teeth poked out to bit her lower lip. "I'm just afraid to fall over..."

He scoffed. "Like I'd let you fall over."

"Yeah, I gue-" she didn't get to finish before he readjusted their seating arrangements. He back up to rest his back on the tree trunk and turned Kagome sideways so that she could lay down on his chest. He wasn't go to argue _that_ much if he had an excuse to keep her close...

His hands could either lay limp to his sides or hold her form. He chose the former.

"There. Now what do you want?"

She squirmed slightly and he changed his mind. His arms would go around her... just incase.

"Out with it."

"Well it was nothing really..." came her unsure answer.

"You made me get you for that?" he asked quickly, his voice sounding annoyed. Inwardly he was just confused.

Her face scrunched up a bit in anger. He could see as she turned slightly to look back at him. "After studying all day, I just... wanted to be with you, okay?"

Something in his chest jumped. He squashed it, only choosing to listen to the first part of the sentence. "Keh! If you hate studying so much, why do you do it?"

Her head nestled into his shoulder and she exhaled to relax. "I have to... at least try and keep up with what I'm missing at school while I'm here."

"It always makes you angry though. Afterwards you just say you've got a headache and you're all bitchy."

She backed into him to show that his comment upset her. "That's why I'm here, I guess. Studying makes me frustrated and afterwards I only feel bad. If I slept right after, I'd probably have nightmares about school." A yawn escaped her mouth. "Besides, I'm always so busy that I don't get to be alone with you very often."

Another "Keh!" in response. "Don't feel like you're neglecting me or anything. I don't need to be with you," he lied straight through his teeth. Sure he felt that way, and complained and sulked about it for hours, but he wasn't going to _tell _her! The last thing he wanted to come off as was needy.

"I know. I'm the one who wants to be with you..." she murmured, cheeks tinting pink. She said it as straightforward as she could muster, trying to pass off her comment as nothing significant.

It poked at him. Some... good feeling. She was always making him feeling things like that. All these good feelings only bubbled up when she was around.

Surprise and hope lightly laced his voice as he stuttered out a hesitant, "...R-really?"

She nodded against him, making his heart leap. His arms tightened around her just a little. "I feel safe..."

Protecting her was good... at least he was useful. "So that's the reason why?"

"Partially... I just want to be with you though. That's all really."

He couldn't speak, so she continued.

"I liked being around you..." her drowsiness and the headache she had gotten from cramming were making her speak a little more openly than she would have normally, but she was still aware of what she was saying for the most part. She would speak openly and honestly, but wouldn't think too hard on the words that flowed almost effortlessly from her mouth. "I'm sad that we never get to spend time with each other. I thought it was a good opportunity tonight." She shut her eyes and snuggled closer, suddenly feeling rather tired.

"Kagome..." he accidently let slip out. He had nothing to say. He didn't know why he said it.

"Mm?"

"N-nothing..."

She nodded, her hand moving to cover one of his.

_'Mine_,' he suddenly thought.

"Sometimes... I wish you would steal me away..."

Blood rushed suddenly to his face. Did she even know what she was telling him anymore? To hide his blush from the rest of the world, he put his head down and hid his face underneath his silver bangs. In her sleepy state maybe she wouldn't know what he was saying either...

"Me too..." he mumbled.

It took her a little while to respond and he thought maybe she had completely fallen asleep. Then she breathe out, "You should..."

"I can't," he responded quickly. It was such an appealing idea though. "I can't. You're always busy Kagome. I can't just take you away even if I want to," he said through a bittersweet smile.

Her mouth kept running. "But I want you to..."

By now he moved his chin to rest atop her head. Her confessions still made his face feel hot, not to mention dizzy, but with everything she kept saying, he only felt better and better. Inuyasha was not the kind to let himself trust his own happiness."Everyone needs you Kagome, so I can't take you." He would knock down the good feelings.

And she continued to build them back up, only making them grow more and more.

She sighed something that sounded like a hum. "But I'm _yours_..."

He was silent. Eyes wide and body stiff.

"Even when... I'm busy... I'm still yours..."

A shaky breath carried an echo. "_Mine_?" He had heard it from her. Her words were ringing in his head, accompanied by a feeling of pure awe. It kept ringing to the point where he thought maybe he had made it up. He held to her tightly to reassure himself, his heart beating erratically. She stirred.

"You... mean that? Y-you're okay with that? You sure?"

One short bow of the head meant yes to each of his frantic questions.

"You even going to remember this in the morning?" he asked, sounding a _lot_ more hopeful than he ever intended.

She furrowed her brow. "If you... remind me... I think so..." She wished, tired as she was, she could turn around to hug him.

"Okay then... go to sleep Kagome."

She gave another curt nod against him. "Kay..."

After five minutes of silence, she was asleep. Inuyasha sat there still in shock, the same bubbling feelings of wonder and awe never ceasing. So she understood...

And even when she was busy giving her attention to everyone else, she was his... not just in her mind, not just in her heart, but completely and entirely. He felt her fingers twitch and suddenly remembered: He forgot to add something. He'd been pretty afraid to say it, but the main reason he had been unable to was simply because he'd been so dumbstruck at her own words. He lowered his mouth to her ear. She was asleep, but it needed to be said still.

"I'm yours too, Kagome..."

He felt satisfied with that. Sure she was completely unconscious, but still. He had said it. Tomorrow she would go back to her duties, and he would be forced to let her, share her with the world. At least for now, for tonight, she was his alone.

And he would be hers. Too bad she didn't hear him.

He froze when her soft hand stroked a short distance on his arm. Kagome snuggled into his back further. "Inu...yasha..." she murmured. "_Mine_..."

Or maybe she did hear him...

He'd just have to remind her in the morning.

---

Thanks as always for reading. I'm working on another story, but you know... I'm busy. Review if you'd be so kind, it's always appreciated.


End file.
